Universes Reverse
by parraterrestianchronicler
Summary: An evil plot that expands across the dimensions, and fate of their worlds are in their hands. The X-Men meets the Justice League and vice versa. To be honest I don't know how it will end, so you have an idea, please drop a review!
1. Peace…or is it?

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter One: Peace…or is it?**

"Looks like a quiet day for the Justice League." Super Girl commented and she and Green Arrow strolled along the hallway that showed a side view of Earth. "There have been no reports of villain sightings, and the only calls we get in are natural disasters that can be easily remedied."

The verdant archer glanced over at her, "Don't be too sure kid," he soon replied, "You may never know when another perilous mission might come up. To be honest, I think this is the quiet before the storm."

The young teenaged girl then stared at him, "Do you always have to ruin the moment, Green Arrow?"

"I am just saying it is bound to happen. And besides we wouldn't have this job if there were no possible threats."

"I know, but it is nice not be to rushing in and out of the Watch Tower after some crazy and dangerous bad guys." The young super heroine then noticed the older justice league member glaring at her.

"Not that I am scared or anything," she tried to clarify. "But I enjoy the peace and quiet for a change."

Both exchanged smiles.

"I only wish Clark was here."

"Kara, it's one of your cousin's few times a year to get away to his Fortress of Solitude. You should know he needs it after all that has transpired this past year."

"Yes, yes I know," Superman's young cousin replied, "he's been a busy man, and he deserves it. But I will be glad when he gets back."

Both of them turned to stare out the window looking at the planet the Watch Tower protected.

_Earth, for once is not jumping with excitement._ Kara thought, _Let's hope it stays that way for little while longer._

______

_That can't be right. _Making sure his terminology was correct, Batman typed the term into the database again, rephrasing it in the hopes for better results. Still the same answer appeared on the screen 'No sources available for this information.' Agitated, the Dark Knight decisively chose another database.

Once again busy typing away at the keyboard; Batman then scrolled down the screen to find the search engine he was looking for. His intense concentration deterred him from hearing the raven-haired Amazon entering. She walked till she was directly behind where was he sitting and after waiting several seconds spoke; "Looks like you are still keeping busy."

Without removing his face from his work the Dark Knight soon replied asking, "Diana, have you ever heard of knocking?"

"No one ever can ever sneak up on you can they?" Wonder Woman said, smiling.

"It's really quite elementary," Batman bluntly explained, "I saw your reflection on the computer monitor."

The Amazon princess was surprised, "With the way you were concentrating, I thought you wouldn't notice anything else around you."

He finally found the database he was looking for and clicked on it. The Dark Knight imputed his inquiry and pressed search. However, he was greeted with a 'Sorry the information you are searching is either not available or doesn't exist' notice. He muttered under breathe as he went back to try it once more for the fourth time. The Amazon soon noticed the look of frustration and concern on his face.

"Bruce, are you okay?" she soon asked.

There was no respond, as if he did not hear. Batman began to viciously type again. But before he could finish he felt a firm yet gentle hand reach out and touch his right shoulder. Wonder Woman's voice spoke again, "Please tell me what's bothering you."

Still having his eyes on the monitor Bruce finally answered, "I've been researching."

"Researching what?"

"For the past couple of months I have been keeping a close eye on companies of questionable interests and reputations."

Wonder Woman's eyebrows rose. "What companies?"

"Ones that have been known to involve themselves in illegal activities."

"Bruce, you're not telling me you have been you have spying on Cadmus and LexCorp?"

"I wouldn't call it that." Batman replied as he began typed on the keyboard once again. "I rather call it keeping tabs."

"Well whatever you call it, do you think that it is necessary?" Wonder Woman questioned. "How long have you been 'keeping tabs'?"

"Yes and eight months." he answered. "Cadmus has been clean as far as I can tell, and LexCorp should be except for one thing."

"And what is that?"

The Dark Knight then brought up a list on the screen and began to scroll down. After going down about a hundred listings he found and highlighted the one he was looking for.

"Six months ago LexCorp formed a partnership with a company under the title of MRD. There is some kind of project going between them."

"I don't see a problem with that." the Amazon princess responded.

"However, the description of this project is very vague and brief only saying it was exploring the forces of electro-magnetism, and light wave manipulation."

"Bruce," said Wonder Woman, "what are you getting at?"

Batman finally turned from the computer screen and stared directly at her. "After seeing there was not much information about this activity I attempted to find out more about MRD."

He paused.

"And?" the raven-haired Amazon urged.

"Nothing. Most of the search engines say there is no such company. And if there is there they either have nothing to with the area of business of LexCorp, or have no association with them."

"It just might be a division under them or some government agency that does want to be known to the public for security reasons."

"I have links the most top secret files of the U.S. government I have found no organization with that name. And I can't believe this MRD could be a division of LexCorp because it would have stated it as such. Something strange is going on."

"Bruce, don't you think you are taking this too far?"

"Don't you think you are taking this too lightly, Diana?"

"Bruce, look. You are treading on dangerous ground when you are accusing a company of something you can't prove. Besides it could be nothing."

"What about the business last year when Luthor and Cadmus joined forces, that made the people doubt our integrity, and nearly destroyed the league? You call that nothing?"

Diana was rendered silent. She was unable to answer. But she glared at Bruce with a very demanding stare.

A third persona sudden appeared in the room with a little rush of wind. Yes it was the lightning fast hero himself, the Flash.

"Hey Wonder Woman, Bats," he soon said. "J'onn asked us if we all could go to the teleportation bay immediately."

Then the speed demon, noticing the tension between his two other teammates, awkwardly asked, "Umm, did I interrupt something?"

"No." Batman bluntly replied as he shut his computer system down. He then stalked out the room without as much as a glance at either of them.

Soon as he was out of the sight of the doorway, Wonder Woman then walked out leaving Flash alone and confused.

"Okay?" he said to himself aloud. "Awkward."

He then walked out of the room himself and shutting the door behind him, the Scarlet Speedster with an instant rush of speed headed for the teleportation bay.


	2. Sentinel vs Pryde

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter Two: Sentinel vs. Pryde**

_Great, wonderful!_ thought Kitty Pryde, as she ran through the rubble of the devastated city. _Blew my cover, a Sentinel is chasing me, and I can't make contact with the others._

She glanced behind her saw nothing in the darkness. After turning a corner the Shadow Cat then phased through the wall of rubble. When she reached the other side she breathed a sigh of relief.

_Good, I lost it. Now, _she said to herself,_ let's try this again._

She put her index finger to the comlink in her right ear and whispered, "Hello, can you read me?"

She heard only static silence. Again Kitty whispered a little louder, "Can anybody hear me?"

All of the sudden the wall of rubble, that she just penetrated, was thrown aside exposing her to a tall and threatening scarlet robot. Fear gripped the matter phasing mutant as the Sentinel thundered in its programmed automated voice "Halt, mutant!"

Kitty was so terrified she could not even run. _Why didn't I hear it coming?!? _she wondered, frightfully. The highly advanced robot moved closer and leveled its hands to shoot at her.

_It's no use! I am trapped! _She closed her eyes waiting for the oncoming blast, but it never came.

Instead in its place she felt to something grab her around the waist, and heard whooshing sound. Kitty feeling a little disorientated, opened her eyes. She found herself about 100 yards away from the Sentinel, hidden from its sight beside one of the few standing skyscrapers. Then she felt whatever that was holding her release its grip on her.

"You'd better be careful not to black out like that again." an all too familiar thick German accented voice soon interrupted the silence, "I almost did not get to you in enough time."

"Oh, Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed as turned and saw her teleporting friend. "I owe you one!"

The blue furred mutant smiled, his pale yellow eyes glowing in the darkness of their hiding place, "Augh, it was nothing?"

"Less talking, more fighting." a deep gruff voice whispered harshly from a figure that emerged from the shadows behind them.

"Wolverine! I was wondering where you were."

"And we were wondering where you were Shadow Cat. I thought I told you to keep an eye on that Sentinel."

Her eyes cast down from the leader of their team. She glanced over at the red robot stumbling around, still trying to find her.

Kitty then stared up. "I had to run; it was about to find me out. I tried to contact you on the comlink, but I only got static."

Their mutant leader mumbled inaudibly to himself and soon said aloud, "We have to remember to tell the Professor to fix that. Nightcrawler, where's Iceman?"

"Last I saw he was…"

"Here?!?" a new voice interrupted, as an ice covered teenager slide off his freshly created frozen pathway.

Shadow Cat emitted a mental disgusted sigh, _Does he always have to make a dramatic entrance?_

Wolverine then addressed all of them, "Now look team, time is everything. That Sentinel is going to find us and take care of us in a few minutes unless we have plan."

"But what can we do, Logan?" asked Iceman.

"I think I may have an idea." their leader said glancing at the ice-making mutant.

_____

Kitty grumbled silently as saw Iceman finishing off the scarlet robot. It was more than she bare. First she had been assigned to the dreadful position of look out which she totally bombed, no thanks to Sentinel becoming smart and finding her so quickly. And all during that time her "ice friend" waited safely on the sidelines with the others for her report.

_And now I had to distract the Sentinel again, so that Bobby Drake can have the singular honor of freezing its circuits!_

The ice covered mutant after a going through a few loops and bends of ice bridges finally finished up by freezing the Sentinel completely in a block of ice.

"Show off." she quietly muttered

"Grow up, half-pint." a voice soon spoke. Kitty turned to see her mutant leader a few yards behind her.

_Sometimes_, she thought to herself, _I wish Logan did not have heightened hearing!_

Wolverine came closer toward Shadow Cat. She lowered her eyes, preparing for the tongue lashing.

"When it comes to the matter of life and death you are not going to care who takes down what or which Sentinel." he explained to her. "We X-Men work as a team. And as a team we are to look out for each other, like family."

Kitty becoming frustrated for assuming himself as her superior (which he was, no question), retorted, "What makes you an expert about teamwork when you are the one who usually takes at the first opportunity to strike it out on your own?"

She glared into Wolverine's eyes that reacted in surprise to her outburst but then melted into his usual state of stern tolerance. The devastated city around them faded, including the rubble and the frozen Sentinel, to reveal a state of the art simulation facility. A programmed female voice soon announced, "Danger Room Session 5483 completed."

"Yeah! We totally iced them!" they heard the blonde ice-mutant exclaim.

With that Kitty then turned away and walked out of the facility. Logan followed after her with his eyes till she disappeared from sight as the doors of the Danger Room closed behind her. His two other team mates came closer.

"What's up with her?" Iceman then asked.

Wolverine did not answer, but instead he himself began to walk away.

"What's with him?"The older team leader young heard ice mutant mutter to himself.

Nightcrawler who silently watched the whole thing unfold remained quiet, unconsciously swishing his tail slowing behind him. Kitty was prone to these kind of out bursts at times, but he never saw her so irritated like this before.

He was thinking about teleporting after her, but then a voice came into all their minds saying, _X-Men, there's a situation. Please come to the control room immediately._

"I wonder what Chuck has found out." Logan said aloud.

"I guess I'll be seeing you there." And with that the blue furred mutant disappeared, leaving only a cloud of smoke behind.

Wolverine continued to the door which automatically opened. The razor clawed mutant then turned toward Bobby, "Why are you still standing there, kid? Are you coming or what?"


	3. Day Off, Code Red

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter Three: Day Off/ Code Red**

"Due to the recent decline in criminal activity," J'onn J'ozz explained when Batman, Flash, and Wonder Woman arrived at the teleportation bay. "I decided to have you three, relieved of Watch Tower duty for rest of today and tomorrow."

There silence for a moment and then…"Wow!" Flash exclaimed, "Gee, thanks J'onn."

The Dark Knight glared asked coldly, "Is this really wise?"

"Batman, it is perfectly fine." the Martian replied, his orange eyes staring at him under his over arching brow. "If something should come up, I will contact you on your comlink."

"But J'onn, you need a break more than any of us." Wonder Woman contradicted.

"I am fine Diana. Now both of you quit worrying and don't argue. I will expect you back in the next 24 hours." And with that the Martian Manhunter flew off.

"So since you couldn't talk him out of it, what will you two be doing together?" the Scarlet Speedster asked as they headed to the teleporters.

"Who said anything of being together?" Batman questioned harshly.

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?"

Wonder Woman angrily sighed, "What do you think?!?"

"What's with you two?"

Neither of them answered him. As soon he typed his destination into the keyboard, the Caped Crusader was then transported out of sight. The raven haired Amazon soon did the same and disappeared as well.

Flash glanced and the keypad and typed his coordinates for home. _Good grief, what gotten into them?!?_ he wondered. _They are never like this! I surprised that J'onn didn't…no wait, _interrupting himself,_ duh he's a telepath! He did notice! That's why he gave us the day off, so they could get some space._

As he was transported down to his Central City apartment, Wally West was free to think about he should spend his day off.

_____

"What's going on Charles?" Storm asked, when all the X-Men had gathered in the control room of the X-Mansion.

The Professor propelled his wheelchair closer to them. "It seems," he began, "that the Mutant Response Division is regaining lost ground."

"I thought our most recent attempts to weaken them have succeeded." Cyclops, one the main leaders of the X-men, questioned.

"They did," Xavier replied, "but as it seems that they were short lived. Warren will you please inform them of what you told me."

Warren Worthington III or also known by the X-Men code name of Angel, because of his obvious mutation of majestic white wings, addressed the group. "With my father's associations and contacts I was able to learn that through support of a certain company the MRD have upgraded their security systems, their forces defensive weaponry, and worst of all their Sentinels."

"What sort company that has that type of resources, help out the mardies?" Wolverine asked, with a scornful look on his face.

"It took me a lot of digging to find the name of this company. If my sources are valid the company's official title is LexCorp."

"I don't recall any commercial corporation by that name." Jean Grey admitted.

"Neither have I." Warren likewise confessed. "I attempted to research more about them but thus far I have found no other sources that even say it is a company."

"What is the big deal with this little nobody company anyway? Isn't it the MRD we are supposed to be worried about?"

Everyone then turned and stared at the teen ice mutant.

"What?" Iceman asked with a puzzled expression.

"What might seem unimportant now could actually come essential later." Beast softly inputted.

"But despite this," Charles then spoke, "you do have a point, Iceman We should find out what MRD is planning next, but while we are at it we also need to find out more about this LexCorp."

Then turning to Cyclops, "Scott; you, Jean, Warren, Wolverine, Rogue, and Nightcrawler prep the Black Bird, infiltrate their facility. This is a code red situation; we must learn all that we can. The more we know the more we will be prepared for whatever it about to come."


	4. One, Two, Three, Little Heroes

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter Four: One, Little…Two, Little…Three, Little Heroes**

At lost for what to do with the 24 hours she was given after spending only 60 minutes in her apartment, Wonder Woman decided to patrol her home base of Boston. With a jump she soon off into the air sailing through the cool night wind with the great city below her.

As she was gliding along, Diana's thoughts turned to the discussion she had earlier with Batman. She wanted to dismiss it, but what Dark Knight said resonated in her mind.

_I have been keeping a close eye on companies of questionable interests and reputations… Something strange is going on… vague and brief only saying it was exploring the forces of electro-magnetism, and light wave manipulation… Don't you think you are taking this too lightly…What about the business last year…that made the people doubt our integrity, and nearly destroyed the League? You call that nothing…Diana._

The Amazon closed her eyes. _Bruce…_

But a commotion brought her to present. She realized now that she was on the outskirts of city hovering over a deserted warehouse complex. Well not so deserted. Crouched near one of the warehouses was a larger than life red haired woman; Giganta, one of Wonder Woman's many rivals.

_What is she doing here?_ Diana wondered. _Why didn't J'onn report this?_

But despite this, Wonder Woman knew that action not thinking was called for. With a rush of speed she flew and struck her nemesis to the ground. Giganta was soon up again revealing elevated height of ninety stories.

"What are you doing here Giganta?" the Amazon questioned.

The giantess glared, "What makes think I'd tell?"

She ran toward her, with her enlarged fist aiming for her. Diana blocked it with her arm brackets, and the fight between mighty Wonder Woman and formidable Giganta ensued. The Amazon kept driving her back but giantess continued to fight.

But then something strange happened; Giganta all of the sudden shrunk down to her normal size and ran into one of the warehouses.

Diana was puzzled. _What's going on? Why did she intentionally turn back to her original size?_

Wonder Woman then glided down and entered the structure. It was empty and extremely dark since it had no windows except for an opening in the roof from which the moonlight illuminated a ten foot square area in the center of the compound. Diana went towards it and looked around. It was silent till she heard noise that was headed her direction. She turned quickly but didn't see anything.

"Who's there?" she shouted at the darkness.

Unknown to the Amazon princess a pair of glowing cat-like eyes were staring straight at her in the shadows behind her. Then from the darkness, a furred cheetah patterned leg unleashed a kick that threw Wonder Woman forward. Before she could response the enlarged hand of Giganta appeared out of blackness the grabbing her. Diana squirmed against the giantess's grasp trying to escape.

"Well, well, well." a feminine voice resounded in the emptiness in the darken compound. "The cat finally catches her prey after all."

Wonder Woman turned to see another one of her enemies, the fierce feline mercenary, Cheetah who had stepped out from the shadows into the moonlit area. Arrogantly she swished her tail and purred as she approached the struggling raven-haired heroine.

"You never know how long I waited for this moment." And as she spoke the mutated cat woman drew out what appeared to be an aerosol can.

"Pleasant dreams, princess." female feline tauntingly whispered, as she sprayed sleeping gas directly into Diana's face. She coughed at the cloud and still continued to struggle, attempting at least to get to her comlink to call J'onn for back-up. But the drug soon dulled her senses and she began to feel drowsy. The warrior princess soon fell to the floor of the warehouse defeated by the red-haired giantess and the cheetah mercenary.

____

_Great! First full day I have had off in a while, what did I decide to do? _The Scarlet Speedster mentally scolded himself as raced about the deserted Central City fairgrounds._ Patrolling the city! "Recent decline in criminal activity" my eyeball! Far as I am concerned J'onn, it has gone up by one point within an hour! And that point is Mirror Master! The last thing I need is to be tracking that maniac down for the rest of the night! Oh why didn't I just stay home and watch reruns of 'Whose Line is it Anyway'?_

The Flash then soon spotted the carnival maze of mirrors, and speeded in. Ever since his first encounter with the "Master of the Mirrors" Wally was never interested in them anymore even when he went on rare occasions to fairs and carnivals. He would be looking over his shoulder making sure that his reflection was still there not of that mirror manipulator. And that would be especially embarrassing to do that on a date.

Then a voice then echoed throughout the maze, "I see that you found my hiding place."

Flash looked around him and saw the image of Mirror Master on all the mirrors.

"This is a maze of mirrors and you are the Mirror Master, so it pretty obvious!"

Green and orange costumed villain chuckled, "Not as quick-witted tonight are you, Flash?"

Frustrated with his enemy's comment Flash then ran into one of the mirrors, breaking it in hopes that he would be trapped in it. But it was to no avail; it was one of his many illusions.

"But you are still quick-footed, though." mirror villain added.

"Look, Mirror Master what's your game?"

"My game!" the superhuman criminal laughed, "You ask me what my game is?"

His image disappeared from the mirrors but his laugh continued for a few seconds before it stopped.

"Come on!" Flash shouted, "A powerful villain like you hiding from your greatest enemy is definitely not your style…Oh wait it is!"

There was no response, to his humorous insult. The red and golden costumed hero raced through the maze but saw with no sign of the villain. He stopped in the middle of the labyrinth.

After a few moments he taunted, "I dare you Mirror Master, show yourself unless you are afraid to face me."

Then Mirror Master appeared on the mirror in front of him.

"It is not the question about what I will be facing." he said.

The Scarlet Speedster was going to combat it with another sarcastic response, till sudden a boomerang hit the mirror to his left. The Flash quickly turned but was not quick enough to escape the sleeping gas fumes that came from another boomerang that hit him the chest crashing him into the mirror.

"Good day, mate." the all too familiar Australian accented voice of Captain Boomerang was heard, "Or shall I say good night."

Flash fell to floor coughing and trying to support himself on his arms and knees with the glass of the broken mirror surrounding him. He attempted to reach for his comlink, but gas' effect was all too quick even for the fastest man alive. He as collapsed he saw vague and shadowy outlines of his two enemies standing over him. He remembered nothing more.

_____

The Dark Knight raced along in the Bat-mobile doing his usual patrol of Gotham. The streets of city were unusually quiet, but despite what was said to be a lack of criminal activity the Batman still stuck to his philosophy. _Crime never takes a holiday and neither do I._

But then for once his mind turned to something other than what he was doing. Bruce felt terrible about how the conversation with Diana went.

_However that does not mean she is right_. the Caped Crusader mentally argued, _Something foul is going on and as soon as this patrol is done I am going to take a closer into this MRD company._

He pulled over into an alley and then brought up on the screen the information he had learn thus far in the case, which was not much to beginning with. However, as he tried it look over his mind drifted.

_Still I should not been so harsh to her._ Bruce thought. _There could have a better way to explain… _

Then a voice from the special Bat-comlink came through the speakers of the car, interrupting the Dark Knight's thoughts.

"I'm not interrupting anything I am?" the voice of his young protégée asked.

There was an awkward silence for a moment then he glumly replied, "This better be important, Robin."

"Well it not really important, I just was checking in."

Batman then asked, "Did you complete your patrol of your sector yet?"

"Just finished."

"Really?"

"Yes, and no crime as far as I can tell."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I know it is unusual, but isn't this the kind of news you supposed to like?" the young criminal fighter asked, "And didn't I hear correctly there's slack in criminal activity worldwide?"

"That doesn't mean we should let down our guard." Batman irritatingly emphasized.

"I think I will head back to the Bat-Cave." Robin inadvertently changed the subject.

His guardian sighed and soon said, "And Tim, double check your patrol route."

"I don't think much would have happen since I last did, but if you say so."

"I am going to be checking in with Batgirl at the Cave and tellling her you will soon be coming."

"Okay then, Robin signing out."

The Dark Knight then switched channels and relayed the information Barbra.

"Have you picked up any police reports?" he then asked.

"Other than domestic disputes gone ugly," Batgirl stated, "there are no formal crimes to speak of. My father for once is not a busy man tonight."

Her father was none other than Gotham City Commissioner Jim Gordon. He was one of the few that defended Batman in his early days of crime fighting before first Robin, Dick Grayson, now Nightwing, Batgirl, and the second Robin, Tim Drake came along.

"That will be all Barbra."

"I will expect you late as always."

_____

And with that Batgirl signed off leaving Batman in complete silence, but not for long. One of tracking monitors beeping indicating a disturbance at the newly opened Gemini Jewelry Boutique.

"Two Face, no doubt." the Dark Knight muttered aloud. He was once Harvey Dent the former DA of Gotham before his accident that scared his face and his evil split personality took control of him. His crimes always involved around the number two. He recently escaped from Arkham Asylum, two weeks ago.

He put the Bat-mobile into high gear and raced to the scene. He decided not call Batgirl or Robin because he knew it would be easy enough to take care the likes of Two Face. He soon arrived entered through employee entrance in the back of the building. The Dark Knight then made his way stealthfully through the darkness of the backroom to the showroom.

He soon spotted Two Face in front of a glass display case. He was preparing to flip his special coin to decide whether or not he would steal the articles of jewelry inside. The Caped Crusader then drew out one of his batarangs and hit Two Face's coin in mid air. The two faced villain was able catch the currency just as it fell back down.

"Shopping time's over." Batman said.

His old friend now enemy turned and spoke in a raspy voice, "On the contrary, it has begun."

Before the Dark Knight could ponder upon his riddle, Two Face procured his gun and fired. He dodged the bullet and continued to dodge others that soon followed. He soon found cover behind a pillar, and from there he threw a smoke capsule that clouded up the room. And before Two Face knew it Batman sneaked up behind him, struck him in face, and twisted his gun arm in such a way that barrel was pointed directly at his spine cord.

"You were saying?" the Dark Knight asked as he twisted his arm harder.

"Alright, you win." The villain relented.

"I will take it from here." a familiar sounding voice soon spoke.

The Caped Crusader glanced behind him and saw that it was Commissioner Gordon. He was about to hand over Two Face, but then…

"Wait a minute you're not…" he started as he was about to turn to look again. But the "commissioner" drew and out his gun and something pierced Batman's skin on the back of his neck. He lost his hold on Two Face, and fell down. Feeling along his neckline he soon found the sharp object that hit him.

_Sedative dart._ the Dark Knight thought he let it drop to the ground.

He tried to get up, but the tranquilizer had already done its work. A sleepy fog already clouded his mind, so he was unable to call for support. Before he passed out, Batman saw the "commissioner" morph back into another one of Gotham's despicable villains, Clay Face. Both he and Two Face closed in and gloated over him.

"Didn't see that one coming did you, tough guy?" the shape shifting villain taunted.

And with those words the Batman's mind went into absolute blackness.


	5. Three Mutants with One Stone

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter Five: Three Mutants with One Stone**

_Logan, may I speak to you privately for minute._ Charles' voice resonated in Wolverine's mind after the X-men conference was called to an end.

_Okay Chuck. _he mentally responded, _but this better be quick._

The rest of the team already left the room, except for one girl with brown white streaked hair who turned back and asked, "Hey Wolverine, you coming?"

"I'll be right there, Rogue." Logan replied, "Just go down and tell the others to hold their horses."

Puzzled, the young mutant looked over to the Professor, who gave her a reassuring nod. She then followed suit and strolled out the control room leaving the two of them alone.

"What's up, Professor?"

"There's a situation I wanted to talk to before you go."

There was silence for a moment. Wolverine knew that the Professor knew what happened in the Danger Room session. _He always knows everything, he's telepath after all._

"It was nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Xavier eyed him with concern.

Logan turned away. He couldn't stand it when the Professor looked at him like that.

"It was wrong of Kitty to question you."

Charles then telepathically calibrated,_ But you must also understand that she been having trouble with Iceman lately. Something has happen before the Danger Room session and caused her to breakout. What has transpired I am not sure but I am going to speak to her about it._

"So why are you telling me this?"

"The issue she addressed however is true."

"Don't you think I know that?" Logan frustratingly replied. _That's why I don't want to talk about it._ He then mentally inputted.

"Very well. If you not ready to talk about it, we won't till you are ready to."

The Professor then shifted the joy stick turning his wheelchair from Wolverine.

"I suggest you make a move on to the Black Bird before…"

The sound the door of the control room closing interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

_____

"What took ya so long?" Kurt asked as he saw as Logan boarded and strap himself in.

With his usual lack of detail, he bluntly replied, "Chuck wanted to talk."

"About what?"

There was silence for a moment till…

"What makes you think that's your business?" the older mutant questioned, in an irritated tone.

The young teleporting mutant took his cue and held his tongue.

"Cut the chatter." Cyclops declared from the pilot seat.

Nightcrawler heard Wolverine give his trademark sigh or growl (he could never tell which) of disgust.

_Man! First Kitty, and now him. _He thought. _What's with everyone toady?_

The engines of the Black Bird fired and before long the high-tech black jet was soaring from its hidden hanger into the night sky.

_____

"According the GPS," Jean announced, "we should be approaching the secret MRD facility soon."

"Assuming the coordinates I received is correct." Angel clarified.

"Let's hope they are."

As Scott Summers spoke an old abandoned-looking factory plant came into view. It had high steel mesh fence surrounding it, yet some of it was broken in several places. From the look of things it seems nothing had stirred in that place for quite awhile.

"Well," Rogue then said, "looks like something was there."

"Or still is." The older auburn-haired female mutant said as she glanced back at younger.

The Black Bird was then directed into a clearing of trees not far from the decaying building.

"We should first scout the area first. Once we secure it we will try and learn what the MRD is up to."

Through his visor, Cyclops glanced over at Logan, "Wolverine. You, Nightcrawler and Rogue scout it out. If you find anything or need any help call us on the comlink."

The razor clawed mutant merely nodded, and soon started out. His two other younger teammates followed suit behind him.

_____

All was dark that night. The moon and stars that normally would cast their dull pale light were prevented by thick cloud cover.

_This is perfect._ Logan thought. _They'll never see us coming. Thought they could hide from us in that fake old factory building._

As they neared the high rising metal fence, Wolverine signaled the younger X-Men, "Split up. Elf, you take the west and south. Rogue, north. I take the eastern side. We'll meet on the other side of the fence. Make contact if you run into trouble."

After displaying okay hand-signal with his thumb and one of his two fingers on his right hand, the blue furred mutant teleported from sight leaving the same cloud of smoke behind. The southern power-absorbing mutant giving a slight wink also headed out, leaving the older X-Men member alone to scout his sector.

_____

_This ain't right._ Wolverine thought as his search of eastern section was nearing an end. _No Sentinels, no guards, not even a security system so far as I can detect. But there are signs of activity, and that's what's bothering me._

He found a breach in the metal fence and he pulled himself through opening. Logan then pressed his comlink, "Rogue, anything on your side."

"Nope." she answered. "Clean as bone-dry whistle. To be honest, I think they ditched the place."

"Let's not make that assumption yet. Crawler, what do ya got?"

"Nothing, in west or south of this dump." the German born mutant replied. "And if I may say so, I agree with Rogue."

"That's only thing; I don't. Meet me at the east side both of you."

"Yes, sir." they both replied through the com.

Wolverine then placed finger on the comlink again, "I suppose you heard that."

"What details can you give, at this time?" the laser vision leader's voice questioned.

_Down to business, _the regenerative mutant thought, _like always._

"There no signs of security. No sentinels, no guards, no automatic defense systems either."

"That is not like MRD." Angel voice crackled in. "Perhaps this facility was abandoned, as suspected before."

"That's just it." Wolverine interjected. "I can still smell their filthy scent and it's fresh. If they did abandon it, it must have been recent."

"Which means they might have left behind clues." Jean then concluded.

"Take a look inside and see what you can find." Cyclops then ordered.

_____

"So what are we looking for?" asked Rogue as they entered the secret MRD plant.

Logan responded, "Anything that might cue us into what the mardies are up to."

An eerie silence loomed as the three X-Men proceeded warily through the deserted darken warehouse complex.

_I don't like the look of this place none._ The power absorbing mutant thought to herself. _I hate to think what went on here._

She visibly shuddered at the thought which was observed by Kurt who glanced at her with concern. Realizing this, Rogue raised and waved her hand trying to reassure him she was okay, but still the pale yellow eyes of her friend and teammate still kept her in close observation.

_He is always so protective of me. _She thought. _He's always been like that since he found out I were both related through..._

Then suddenly the older X-men member froze in his tracks, furiously in taking the air through his nostrils.

"Wolverine, what is it?" asked Nightcrawler.

"I sense…"

But before he could finish what he was about to say, the razor clawed mutant spontaneously clutched his head and yelled as if in pain.

"Logan!" Rogue shouted, rushing toward him.

He pushed her aside and ran off in opposite direction, growling.

"Call the others!" the teleporting mutant ordered. "I'll go after him!"

With that he disappeared from sight.

The young power absorbing mutant while in pursuit reached for her comlink, "Code red, I repeat code red. Wolverine's gone crazy. Need support now."

There was no response.

She then caught sight of the two other teammates struggling on the floor of the warehouse. The older stronger mutant was able to easily escape from the younger's hold and headed for an entryway just straight in front of them.

"Quick, after him." Nightcrawler shouted.

With a burst of speed he raced after him with Rouge following close behind. But when they reached the room they saw Wolverine cradling his head yet again.

Then as suddenly as it came, his raised hands went down as he turned and exclaimed, "It's a trap! Get ou…"

The entrance the three just went through suddenly sealed automatically without warning. Then from the ceiling a cloud vapor sprayed into the air.

Logan sniffed, "Knockout gas. Don't breathe."

"Easy for you to say." Kurt said.

The southern born mutant called on the comlink again, "Code red, I repeat. Can any…"

"Rogue! No!" she heard Wolverine yell.

But she heard nothing but static on the communicator, as she passed out from consciousness.

_____

Nightcrawler fell to the floor. "Logan, I don't think…"

"Stay with me, elf." he heard the older mutant leader say.

The young teleporting mutant tried but the gas was too overwhelming.

"I can't…" he whispered, as his eyesight began to fade away into slumbering blackness.

In desperation, Wolverine extended his adamantium and trying hacking at the steel entry. But his body was past the point it could withstand the sleeping gas. His cutting stopped and his claws withdrew back into his arm as he fell to his knees.

_Just like the mardies. Still afraid to show their…_

Before his thought was completed, like his younger teammates he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness.

_____

"Wolverine, do you copy?" Cyclops questioned through the comlink earpiece.

"We should have heard something by now." Jean said, with concern clearly expressed in her voice.

Angel then tried, "Logan, please response."

But all they received was static silence.

"That's it, we should…"

Before laser vision mutant could finish, they heard a large booming explosive sound. And as the three X-Men turned toward the windows they saw the entire MRD warehouse complex billowing into flames!

"No!" Jean cried out as she glanced away from the sight.

Warren and Scott could only stare dumbfounded at horrible tragedy before them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Don't worry. Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Rogue do not die. Stick around to see what happens to them._


	6. Warehouse, Location Undisclosed

**Universes Reverse**

**Chapter Six: Warehouse- Location Undisclosed**

_Oh, my aching head. _The Scarlet Speedster thought as he came to. _What happened?_

He couldn't move. Flash glanced down to see that he was strapped into some sort of stiff and constricting apparatus. He felt that his arms, chest, and feet were in the confines of some strong and cold metallic substance. His eyesight was still blurry as he glanced over to his right, but he recognized smudges of the black and gray, and the red, white, blue and gold costumes.

"Bats, Diana!" he exclaimed.

"Shh!" he heard the voice of the Amazon Princess quietly utter. "Quiet or they'll hear you."

"Who will hear?" he asked, lowering his voice. "What's going on?"

The black and gray blur turned his direction, "If you haven't noticed," Batman's grim voice soon whispered, "we are being held captive, now if you be quiet I am trying to figure a way out of this."

_Snippy as usual. _The red and gold costumed speed demon thought, sarcastically. _I wonder how long it will take for him to come with his genius plan? Probably forever. We don't have forever! We need to get out of here now!_

Then an idea came to the fastest man alive.

"Think no more." he soon stated, "I'll get us out."

"Flash! Don't" Wonder Woman whispered, emphatically.

But it was too late. When the Scarlet Speedster tried to vibrate out his confides, electricity surged through his body. He stopped immediately, letting out an audible yelp of pain.

Suddenly a baritone voice was heard, "Those titanium steel bonds are lined with motion sensors, so if any slight movement of escape is detected it sends an electrical shock wave through the person's body."

Flash's vision cleared enough for him to see a figure approaching from the shadows before them into the bluish tinge lighting that shined down on him and his three other comrades from above.

"So if you know what best for you," the bald headed man in yellow-green jumpsuit soon stated, "I'd suggest that you banish any fleeting thought of escape."

_____

"Luthor." the Dark Knight enunciated with disgust.

Lex Luthor was the head of LexCorp and a main rival of Superman as well the League. He caused a lot of trouble for them in the past and had escaped from prison 7 months previously. He was held on the account for nearly taking control of the world, in which he and Brianac melded together. Fortunately, Flash was able to stop them and Brainac was destroyed in the process.

"What do want from us?" he heard Diana demand.

The criminal mastermind's evil smirk slivered across his face and chuckled as he turned in her direction.

"My dear princess," he said with his diabolical charm and sophistication, "I am surprised that your detective bat friend has not told you already."

Luthor shifted his gaze to the Caped Crusader, who glared back at him in return.

"After my escape from prison and the incident on that island, I have since busied myself with a certain project of mine…"

"Oh great!" Flash said, interrupting the villain's speech. "What has the brilliantly mad scientist concoct in his lab this time?!?"

The rival of the Man of Steel shot angry stare at the fast hero.

The Scarlet Speedster was going to expound but the Batman sternly glared at him, indicating him to keep his opinions to himself.

_Why can't he learn when to keep his mouth shut?_ The Caped Crusader irately thought.

Luthor now back in control went on with his story. "Now what was going to…oh yes! As you can very well see, I have power to render your passing from this life. However, as much as I like to right now," he said staring at speed demon, "I spare you for an even greater humiliation."

"And what is that exactly?"

"It all goes back to my personal project, Wonder Woman. It took a quite of bit of research and testing before I could get it to perfection though."

"Would you please cut the chase here and tell us already what you…"

"Dimensional teleportation." the Dark Knight proclaimed, interrupting Flash.

All attention in the room was shifted to the World's Greatest Detective.

Looking directly at Superman's enemy, Batman continued, "For the past few months you have had your researchers at LexCorp working on a project that stated it was exploring the forces of electro-magnetism and light-wave manipulation. But what they were really studying was the inner workings of an Apokolips boom tube. From there you took the information and created your own version but instead of distance teleportation like the original, you modified it for dimensional travel. You then planned to use it to teleport all your enemies to a dimension where they will never be seen ever again."

His two teammates stared at him with shocked disbelief.

Luthor then glared at the Dark Knight, "And that is why you all have to be my premature test subjects."

______

"What?!?" Flash and Wonder Woman exclaimed.

"I was concerned that you Batman would reveal my plan before it was ready to go to the next stage. Fortunately, after my first successful tests made sure that the technology functioned correctly, I prepared for this. So thankfully, you found out a little too late, but still you are a liability as well as your friends."

"You will not get away with this, Luthor." the Caped Crusader boldly pronounced, "And neither will MRD."

The former business tycoon cast him a glance, "I see you know about that too, but do you really know who they are?"

"They are a company…"

"Wrong!" Luthor shouted, interrupting him. "You are dealing with something so much bigger than that. So much bigger."

"Whoever they may be," Wonder Woman said glaring angrily at the evil genius, "both of you will be discovered, and brought to justice."

"The only problem with that plan Princess is there is nothing to discover. Truth of the matter is the MRD does not exist…at least not in this dimension. But let us get back to the business at hand."

All stared at him fixedly as rival of Superman then turned his back towards them.

"My modified boom tube is about to send you all to a dimension where none of you will have a chance of survival. And there will be no way of ever getting back without it."

"You monster!" She strained against the titanium restraints.

The suppressed laughter of the Luthor was the only response to Diana's exclamation. She turned and glanced over at the Dark Knight beside her.

_Bruce, forgive me._

The evil bald head genius then procured from his belt a remote-like device, very similar to an Apokoliptic boom tube.

"So say goodbye to all that you know, for everything you thought you knew is about to change."

And with that Lex Luthor pointed the device in the direction of the captured heroes. A beam of white light burst forth and enveloped them. In an instant the only evidence of Batman, Wonder Woman, and Flash's existence were the three empty titanium apparatuses.

* * *

_I added more content to this chapter that I found to be lacking from my original version. I do admit I was in rush when I wrote it. I hope this revised chapter brings more to story!_


End file.
